Times That Try a Man's Soul
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Alex Rider is left a mess after the death of his guardian, and friend, Jack. Scorpia is still on the hunt, and they will stop at nothing until they have the blood of the beloved teen spy. Alex goes into hiding. Will Alex be able to survive the trying times ahead? Will the ghosts of his past still haunt him. After everything is all said and done, will Alex ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I've started writing again. Let me know if you like this by leaving me a review! I could really use some feedback. Should I continue? Thanks for reading.

I don't own anything.

A.N- Set after Scorpia Rising, Alex didn't go with the Pleasures. I changed his age a little bit.

* * *

Rays of sun shone brightly in through the window, and Alex Rider sat up in his small, twin sized bed. He felt tired, as his body was still recovering from the latest mission he had been on. He had just gotten back three days ago, and he the gruesome images played in his head, almost as if on repeat. His heart grew heavy, and he sighed. Today was not going to be easy for 14 year old Alex Rider. Today was the day of the funeral. Not just anyone's funeral, but Jack's funeral.

Jack had been his friend since he was a child, and he still remembered the day his uncle introduced them. Her hair had been shorter back then. but her attitude was quite the same. She had always made him laugh, and feel better about himself, even when he didn't want to.

Alex felt tears pool in his eyes. He'd been 14 for 8 months now, and he's had to say goodbye to the last two people who mean anything in the world to him. He ignored the feelings of sadness that hit him like a ton of bricks, and went to stand up on the light brown carpet. He braced himself for the soreness, and stood up straight, then he began walking toward the closet. He could hear movement from down stairs. Everyone else was already up.

Alex looked into his closet for some clothes to put on. Not funeral clothes, no, regular clothes. He couldn't go to the funeral of one of his best friends. Her body had been put on the first flight back to America, to be with her family. As much as Alex wanted to go the funeral, and to be there for her family, MI6 wouldn't allow it. They said it was too dangerous for Alex. They didn't want to risk losing their best asset.

He settled on some jeans and a t-shirt and began the long, painful journey downstairs. His body was severely bruised and cut due to the torture his enemies put him through. Scorpia is a friend of no man, and Alex had learned that the hard way.

Alex grunted as he walked down the stairs quickly. The stitches in his leg seemed strained, but he didn't say anything. As he walked into the kitchen, James Collins looked up at him. His harsh face seemed softer now, but Alex couldn't trust him just yet.

"Wolf" Alex said with an emotionless grunt.

"Cub" James bit back, as he sipped on the black coffee. He was reading the paper, and Alex ignored him. Instead he went to the refrigerator and took out the small carton of eggs, he then got a pan from the cupboard and sat it on the stove with a silent huff. He heard footsteps come in from the living room, and was surprised when they walked up to him.

"Cub," there was a pause. The voice seemed unsure, and uneasy, but it continued. "Alex, you really shouldn't be up while your leg is still healing. It could put a lot of pressure on the stitches. You don't want them coming out, because I'll just have to stitch you back up, and we don't have anything to numb it." Alex recognized the voice as the unit's medic, Snake, or Anthony Surrey. Alex ignored him, and continued to make his breakfast.

Anthony shook his head, but decided to back down. If the kid wanted to learn the hard way, then let him. When Alex was finished making his breakfast he sat down at the kitchen table, where all the other members of K-Unit were sitting. Ben Daniels and Conner Maddison came in while he was cooking. Alex went to the refrigerator and poured him a glass of orange juice, and then sat back down.

He tried to ignore K-Unit, but they sat and looked at him, each showing their emotions and thoughts on their faces. James held the look of annoyance. Ben and Anthony both held the looks of concern, for different reasons though, and Conner held the look of hunger.

"What?" Alex asked, not really in the mood to be surrounded by older men who were either about to start asking questions, or ordering demands.

The members of K-unit looked at each other, until James spoke up.

"MI6 called late last night. They said we have to leave" his voice was firm, and left no room for questions, but Alex asked anyway.

"Leave? And go where?" Alex bit back a laugh, his life had turned to hell. He took a bite of his eggs as he awaited the answer.

"A safe house. They think we might be in danger. Blunt made it clear that Scorpia might still be out to get you" Ben said with deep concern in his voice. Over the last few months he had grown closer to Ben. Ben had saved him, and for that Alex was grateful.

"Sounds about right for Scorpia. They just won't leave me alone" Alex said, and he felt the scar from the bullet above his heart throb in memory.

"We have to leave at 2. Blunt wants us out of here, and in the safe house at 6. It's supposed to be a ways off. He wanted us to tell you to pack only the essential items." Ben's voice was sad with pity for the young teenager.

"What about this house?" Alex asked with anger. This was his home, and he was not about to let Alan Blunt take it away from him.

"He said it would be fine. I'm sure they'll watch after it Cub" James spoke up. Alex glared down into his eggs, he doubted that MI6 would look after his house. They didn't care, and Alex knew that, K-Unit might not be so informed.

"What about school? Am I just supposed to fail?" Alex asked with a bitter tone in his voice.

"He wanted you to take your books. He said you'll be taking the year off, but maybe when this blows over you'll be able to go back. We can teach you some stuff if you'd like" Conner said, still eyeing the eggs on Alex's plate. At least they were trying to be nice, Alex thought sourly.

Though Alex wanted to scream and yell about the unfairness, and about the grief and horror that Alan Blunt and MI6 has brought to his life, he didn't. Instead he nodded, and swallowed his anger down with the last bit of his eggs. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving K-unit sitting at the table with blank looks on their faces.

He then walked back up the stairs. He felt the pain throb though his body, and he cursed. Today was not going to be easy. He walked to the closet at the end of the hall and took out the biggest duffle they owned. He then made his way back to his room, and he started packing.

As he sat the picture of him, Jack, and his uncle down into the duffle, he thought of the hatred he had for Alan Blunt. Alex wasn't sure how, but someday, somehow, that bastard was going to pay for everything he had done.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Thanks for the reviews, and the favorites,and follows! It is greatly appreciated. If you like this chapter please leave me a review. Thanks for reading.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Alex shifted in the seat, trying to get comfortable between the two buff men that were riding with him in the backseat. Anthony and Conner both looked out of their individual windows, and Alex was stuck watching the road in front of them as James drove them to the safehouse. Ben was in the passenger seat, and occasionally glanced at Alex as they drove.

Alex tried to stretch his legs but sitting between two of the biggest guys in the unit seemed to hinder him. His right leg had started hurting 30 minutes ago, and not being able to move was not helping. He tried not to grunt, as the car swung around a sharp curve. He would just have to live with it. Besides, how much longer could it take to get there. They had been driving for what seemed like forever.

"James, how much longer?" Conner asked with a slight whine in his voice. Eagle hadn't changed much since MI6 training a few months ago.

"Two hours" James grunted from the driver's seat.

"Can we pull over for a minute?" Conner was consistent with his questions and Ben turned around slightly looking at him from the front seat.

"Why?" Ben's voice was quiet, and didn't really have any emotion, but from what Alex could tell he was just as ready to get out of the car as Conner was.

"We need to stretch out back here. I'm starting to cramp up, and I'm sure Alex is feeling quite similar in his position. He's been squrimin for a while now" Conner said and suddenly 4 pairs of eyes were on Alex.

Anthony looked Alex up and down, trying to see if he was in any pain. Alex could hide it well though.

"James, pull over" Anthony said sternly, still looking at Alex. James pulled over to the side of the road, and looked at the occupants of the backseat with mild annoyance. Anthony was the first one out of the car, and he was pulling Alex along with him.

"What the hell?" Alex muttered as he was pulled along the back seat, and forced to sit on the edge of the seat with both of his legs hanging out of the door. His leg felt slightly better, but his stitches still hurt.

"How long has your leg been hurting Cub?" Anthony asked as he knocked on the trunk, wanting to be let in. It opened with a pop, and Anthony pulled out his Medical Bag. Alex didn't respond. Anthony had a slight annoyed tone of voice as he opened the bag, and kneeled down in front of Alex. Anthony pulled up Alex's pants leg, and looked at the angry red line of stitches that have been strained through the various acts that have happened today.

"How long Alex?" Ben asked standing over Anthony.

"My legs been hurting all day ok? What does it matter?" Alex asked with anger in his voice.

Anthony looked up at him and glared. The kid just had to learn the hard way didn't he? Alex glared right back, but inwardly he was slightly intimidated.

"What does it matter? I'm about to have to restitch you up right here on the side of the road Cub. That's why it matters" Anthony growled at him as he looked at the leg and slightly torn stitches.

"Do we have to do this here?" Alex asked with anger in his voice.

"Do you want it to stop hurting? Or do you want it to continue to hurt, and possibly get infected?" Anthony growled at Alex, and Alex didn't answer him. Anthony just sighed, and began taking the stitches out of Alex's leg.

Alex tried not to let his pain show, but he couldn't help it. It showed anyway, right on his face. Anthony sighed, and tried to be as gentle as possible, but he knew this would hurt.

After taking the stitches out, he got the rest of his equipment ready, and got the disinfectant ready to sterilize the wound, and prepared Alex for the pain.

"This will hurt" he muttered and put the alcohol cloth on Alex's leg. The pain was horrible. Alex moved his leg, trying to get away from the pain, but Anthony held his hand there over the wound, until he was certain that the wound was clean. Anthony looked up at the teenager and sighed, he knew this would really be the worst part.

He got the needle clean and started in on the job of stitching the boy back up. He did quick work of the job, and then handed Alex some tylenol before closing the bag and standing up again.

"Next time you're in pain tell me!" Anthony said as he picked up the bag, and put it back in the trunk. Alex went to stand for a second, but Anthony stopped him. "Standing right now might not be the most comfortable. But, it might be wise if you sit up front. You need to be able to stretch out your leg if need be, and be able to move it around, so it'll do you good for you to sit up front. Conner, you can sit in the middle now" Anthony said, and Conner groaned, but did what was requested.

Anthony grabbed onto Alex's arm gently, but firmly, and helped pull him up. Alex shook him off.

"I can walk!" Alex growled and started to walk with pain around the open car door. Anthony shook his head, but let him do as he wanted to. They quickly switched seats and started on the road again.

After the two hour drive they pulled up to a big secluded house in the woods. Alex had no clue where he was, and he was sure no one would find out. He actually felt safe. He looked at the big house, and shrugged. It looked nice, and rather spacious from the outterior. Maybe this would be alright for a while.

"Before we go in" James started as he put the car in park in the driveway. He looked at the occupants in the car and continued "I don't think we are alone during our stay here. I don't know these men, and I haven't been told anything about them. Don't trust them." James finished talking, and looked at Alex with a blank face, but then turned away and opened his car door, and carefully got out.

Alex followed from the other side. He was the last out of the car. James walked to the door, ignoring their things until he had a chance to talk to the other occupants, and knocked. The door opened slowly, and Alex found himself looking at the familiar looking man with question. Alex looked at the hard face, and eyed the man carefully. He knew this man, and had known him for some while now. Alex slowly walked to where James was talking to the man at the door. The man still stood a foot and a half taller than Alex, and looked down on him in surprise when Alex walked up.

"I thought you were dead" Alex accused with a hard tone of voice, forcing himself not to run into the man's chest and hug the life out of him.

"Alex" Ian Rider stated as he looked down at his nephew that he hadn't seen in seven months; Seven long, agonizing months. He knew this only meant one thing, his nephew was in trouble.

* * *

So, anyone surprised? Thanks for reading and please leave me a review! Reviews make my day, and it's great to hear back from you readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Thank you for reading as well. Please let me know if I should continue this by leaving a review.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Ian Rider helped the unit bring in the bags, and pile them in an area just beside the stairs. The house was a log cabin, with the exterior and interior a beautiful light brown cedar with a deep red tint. It was massive, and it was not the first thing that Alex thought of when he heard 'safe house'. This house was literally beautiful, and he could not imagine MI6 actually sending them here. Something had to be going on.

"There are 14 rooms upstairs, and 3 and a half bathrooms. Three of the rooms are taken, however you lot can have your pick of the others. The ones taken have the door shut to them. I think it would be best for you to pick out your rooms first, then we should talk" Ian said as he looked at the awkward lot. The unit, K-Unit from what he was told, looked out of place in the beautiful house. Then Ian looked at Alex, and he knew this is where his nephew belonged. There would be a few other surprises yes, but they'd have to get to those later.

Wolf took the lead. He grabbed his bag and started for the stairs, and the rest of the unit followed. Alex wsa last because his hurting leg made it harder to walk up the big staircase. Alex finally made it with a huff, and walked down the upstairs hallway. He saw the first three doors shut, and decide to grab one close by. If the man really was his uncle he would want to be close to him. He picked the next open room, beside the taken one on the left.

Impressive was an understatement. The room was just as beautiful as the downstairs portion, however it was more personalized. There was a full sized bed resting against the far wall, beside a window that showed the deep woods they were surrounded in. There was a wooden table beside the bed that held a lamp, and a few other things. The bed was made with a light blue sheets, and Alex smiled. Blue was his favorite color. There was a massive book shelf on the far wall, next to the spacious closet, and it was filled with books. Alex didn't take the time to go through any titles, but he figured they would be interesting. On the opposite wall stood a wardrobe with many drawers, and a mirror on top, almost like a vanity, but much bigger. and to the side of it there sat two blue leather loveseats. Alex was still amazed at his room as he sat his luggage to the side, and walked back out. He would have to unpack later, now he wanted to know the truth about the man that looked like the deceased Ian Rider.

Alex walked down the stairs slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. When he finally got downstairs he heard laughter coming from the left, and followed it to a sitting room. The room consisted of four brown leather couches, and three brown leather chairs. Each couch lined a wall, and the chairs sat in the corners of the room, between the couches. There was a massive white wood coffee table of the room, and it held 3 cups of coffee.

As Alex entered he noticed all of K-Unit in the room, as well as the man he thought was Ian, and 3 other people. One he knew as assassin Yassen Gregorovich. Alex stared at him in shock, but he could only fight one battle at a time. So he sat down in one of the empty chairs, so he could see everyone and waited in silence. Finally his uncle looked at him.

"What's wrong Alex? I haven't seen you in seven months, I've missed you!" Ian's voice was deep, and hard, but Alex could hear a hint of emotion in the baritone's speech.

"How do I really know you are Ian Rider?" Alex asked, looking at him. Alex glanced at the other two in the room; one man, and one woman. He had no clue who they were. Alex carefully looked them over as his uncle sighed.

"Oh, trivia, I see. So young and yet so cautious of the world. I tried to hide you from them, this is why. It's sad, to be so young, and yet so, so, scared, and careful. I hate to see you this way Alex, but I don't blame you. After all you've been through, it is really the only way to be. Alright, well then kiddo. Try me." Ian Rider's voice was bitter with sadness, as he realized just how much his nephew had been through. His dark blond hair flowed, as he moved his head, looking carefully at Alex.

"What's something only the real Ian would know?" Alex asked, mostly to himself, and beside him Ian chuckled.

"For starters, your name is Alexander John Rider, and you were born on February 13th 2001, to John and Helen Rider. You formally went to Brookland Comprehensive, a school you do not really like, and you are in Grade 9. You're best friend is Tom Harris, a very loud boy, and earlier this year, before my disappearance you were very sick, you came down with a terrible flu" Ian stated matter-of-factly.

"Anyone could figure that out with a little basic research. Those are not hard questions. I'm sure these lot already knew that" Alex said pointing at K-Unit. Alex racked his brain thinking about a question only his real uncle would know. He smiled as one came to his mind. "Alright, if you are really Ian Rider, then answer me this. What happened on the night of December 15th 2007?" Alex asked with a smile. Ian Rider was the only one with him that night. Jack had been in America for the holidays, and it was just him and his uncle.

Alex jumped when the supposed Ian Rider laughed. It wasn't a fake laugh, no it was a deep, loud laugh, that made Alex want to start smiling as he remembered with glee.

"Oh, that night. Alright Alex, I'll play your game. On December 15th 2007, you were supposed to play an elf in the school Christmas play. So before we went to the play, I took you out for pizza, a rare event for us. Against my stated opinion, you ate so much pizza. I honestly thought you were going to bust. But you didn't. We went to the play, which you were great in. And afterwards, on the car ride home, you got very sick. Pizza and nerves do not go together very well in the stomach of a 6 year old. I pulled to the side, and you did what you had to do, a policeman came by and started to give us trouble, so I, of course, told him off. I'll never forget what you said to me when you were feeling better" Ian Rider laughed, just thinking about it. He continued with a chuckle "You said, in your 6 year old voice with your little lisp, you said 'you sure gave him a pizza your mind'" Ian Rider laughed as he looked at his nephew. Alex smiled, and watched his uncle carefully.

"Did I pass your test?" Ian asked, and Alex smiled.

"Be thankful you did, but I'm not quite finished yet" Alex said as he turned to Yassen. The assassin smiled at the young teenager before nodding his head.

"Little Alex, we meet again" he started in his thick Russian accent.

"You died! Cray shot you, I saw it with my own eyes" Alex said his voice rushing. Yassen smiled.

"I did get shot. I did not die however Little Alex. I wouldn't be here if I died, now would I?" Yassen asked with a smile. Alex glared at the man.

"Go to Venice. Find Scorpia. You'll find your destiny" Alex mocked him in his best Russian accent "lot of good that did, don't you suppose? Thanks alot for almost getting me killed" Alex tried his meanest glare, but the assassin just smiled.

"Why is it that you never thank me for saving you Little Alex? And I did try to warn you. I tried to save you when we first met. Remember Rider? I killed Sayle for you, and what did I tell you?" Yassens voice grew louder, Alex had angered him. Alex stayed silent. "I told you to go back to school! That you and I don't belong in the same world. We still don't" Yassen blurted out with force. He was still angry, but he was trying to calm himself down.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you a 'bad guy'?" Alex asked, and Yassen glared at him. It was the scariest glare Alex had ever seen.

"No I'm not a bad guy brat" Yassen said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I've worked for MI6 longer than you've been alive, and trust me, I have way more enemies" Yassen said as though it was a contest. Alex didn't say anything back to him, but he and everyone else could hear Yassen mutter about a stupid bratty child. Alex glared before turning to the other members of the group.

K-Unit looked shocked at the conversation that had just taken place. It's not everyday that a 14 year old and an assassin get into a heated debate. Ian was watching with an amused smile, Yassen had told him this would happen when he first heard of Alex joining them. Alex looked at the other two, and he was surprised.

The woman was on the verge of crying, and the man looked very upset. Ian noticed Alex looking at the other two and smiled. This was the real fun part.

"Alex, I see you have noticed the other two in the room" Ian started and stood up. The other man cleared his throat, and did the same, helping the woman, who was sitting beside him, up as well. Ian made a movement with his hand, and Alex sighed but got up too. He knew how his uncle was with meeting new people. He had to be formal, and nice, the dream of every 14 year old boy.

The man held out his hand, but still had a very very intimidating glare. Correction, this was the scariest glare that Alex had ever seen. Alex was slightly relieved when he noticed it wasn't pointed at him though, because when the touched the man's hand, his face softened into a kind and warm smile. The woman standing beside him still looked like she was about to cry. Her dark brown hair was long, and wavy, and she looked very nice. She pulled Alex into a hug when he held out a hand for her. Alex awkwardly let her hug him, but he looked at his uncle as she did so.

Ian chuckled and smiled at Alex before clearing his throat again.

"Alex, meet John and Helen Rider, your parents."

* * *

Did I surprise you? Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did and if I should continue writing this by leaving me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW this if you want me to continue it. I may not continue if I don't have your support. Please REVIEW!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Alex looked at the man and woman in front of him and he stiffened. As a kid he always dreamed of this very moment meeting his parents, and though in his dreams he hugged them, and talked to them like no tomorrow, in the present Alex felt very awkward, and he didn't know what to do. Alex looked at the pair in silence.

When Alex looked at his father, John, it was like he was looking into a mirror. They shared the same blond hair, and brown eyes. John was taller than Alex by almost a foot, and his smile was infectious. Alex then looked at his mother, Helen. She had dark brown hair, which was long and wavy down her back and the sides of her face. Her face was pointier than Alex's but he did have her nose. Her eyes were a light and easy blue, and her smile was just as infectious as John's.

Alex shifted his weight onto the other foot. Helen threw her arms around him again, and kissed his forehead. Alex blushed slightly when she held him in her arms. After he was out of her arms, John brought Alex into his. He hugged Alex tightly to his chest, and smiled into his hair. Alex then felt John kissing his hair, and Alex's blush deepened. After he pulled Alex away, they watched each other carefully. Alex was the first one to talk.

"How do I know you're really my parents?" Alex asked, still feeling cautious. Why hadn't they stayed with him if they had been alive all this time?

"We can do a test if you'd like" Helen started, but Ian cut her off.

"How do you know? Alex trust me, they're your parents. Have I ever lied to you?" Ian asked and Alex turned his way.

"Yes, actually you have, about everything surrounding MI6, and your actual life. So, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I would like to have a test done" Alex said clearly. Ian shook his head.

"Alex, I really am sorry for getting you into this mess" Ian started, but Alex shook his head. It wasn't his fault. Alex sat back down, and was relieved when the pressure on his leg was let up.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been?" Alex asked still cautious of the two. "You too Ian. You haven't told me what happened."

"I'll go first then. It's not too long of a story. You know about my end of the stormbreaker mission" Ian started and Alex nodded.

"yes, but you didn't really die. I did see your car though" Alex said and Ian chuckled.

"Always curious" he muttered but then continued "I did not die, but I did get shot. When I finally came back around I quickly found out that Scorpia had kidnapped me. That's when I found your parents. We were all captured by Scorpia, and it was a wonder they didn't kill us all. We were there when you were, they made us watch you while they beat you. We finally got out about 2 months ago, and by got out I mean Yassen came and saved us. You had already escaped by the time we were let go. We all went to MI6, and after a few days of threatening Blunt, here we are" Ian said, making the story short.

"Why wasn't I informed two months ago?" Alex asked his voice hard.

"We tried to get ahold of you. Blunt had you off doing missions, we couldn't get you out of his hands. Finally we pulled enough strings within the system, and here you are. Finally. You are no longer a ward of the state either. You belong to your parents again" Ian said with a smile. Alex still wanted that test.

"So what about you two? Where have you been?" Alex asked, and Helen looked at him with compassion and she sighed.

"We never died honey. After our plane blew up, Scorpia captured us and took us into hostage. If it hadn't been for Yassen we would have died" Helen answered with a calm thankful voice as she glanced at Yassen.

"So, you've been at Scorpia this whole time?" Alex asked, quite nervous of an unwanted answer.

"Yes" John said quietly, and Alex pushed no further. He didn't want to push them into talking, he knew he wouldn't talk about his missions with anyone, so he knew the feeling of not wanting to talk.

"So, is this really a safe house?" Alex asked and Helen smiled.

"No dear. This is our home. MI6 has no control over you, or us anymore" Helen said with a soft, but proud voice.

"So what are K-Unit doing here?" Alex asked, glancing at the unit in question.

"We still might need the protection. I mean we are a family of spies. I'm sure we still have enemies out there. The K-Unit is not employed by MI6 either" Ian started and Alex turned his glance back to his uncle. "I worked with them for a little while on the Stormbreaker Mission. A connection grew, and I actually requested them from the training camp. We are paying them for our security" Ian said, and Alex nodded.

"Any other questions Little Alex?" Yassen asked, smiling at Alex from the corner of the room.

"Not at the moment no" Alex started, looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment, he thought of any other questions he could ask. Before his mind could find a question, a weight was covering him, and he squirmed slightly.

The adults in the room laughed as Alex struggled, unaware of what was happening. Had he been captured by Scorpia? Had this all been a plot just to capture and kill him? Suddenly something licked his face, and he looked down at the weight in his lap.

An adult German Shepherd looked up at him with a goofy face. The dog was a mix of gray and white, and had two different color eyes, one blue, the other a dark brown. Alex brought his hand up and pet the soft, neatly kept fur, and smiled.

"Bear" Yassen commented from the other side of the room. Alex looked at him, and Yassen had a smile on his young face. "That's not how you attack. Gosh, John you were right. This one is the goofy one" Yassen muttered. Bear licked Alex in the face again.

"How many are there?" Alex asked as John called Bear to the ground. The dog licked his face again before jumping to the ground and sitting at John's feet.

Yassen evily grinned as he moved from the corner. He moved the wooden table in the center of the hardwood floor, to against the other couch, where no one was sitting. He then glanced at Alex, his face questionable.

"Sit in the floor" Yassen said.

"Why?" Alex asked as he remained where he sat. Ian pulled him up by his wrist and smiled nicely at him.

"Just sit in the floor Alex" Ian said and Alex did as he was told. Yassen went away for a moment, and Alex felt silly sitting in the floor with K-Unit and the others watching. He went to get up but was stopped by his uncle.

He saw Yassen walk back into the room, and before he could ask what was going on, Alex had been knocked over onto his back by 12 German Shepherd puppies, all a mix of gray and white.

The puppies climbed all over him, and they were licking his face like crazy. Alex couldn't help but laugh. Then Bear joined in as well. Alex sat there laughing as 12 puppies, and 1 dog ganged up on him, and for a moment, he felt normal again. He felt like a kid.

Finally he got control over the situation and sat up. The puppies tried to knock him back again, but he saw it coming this time, so he stood his ground as the puppies played around him.

One finally settled down in his lap, and Alex sat petting it with a soft smile. The adults were watching him as he fell in love with the dogs surrounding them, then he looked to the doorway by Yassen, and there stood another adult German Shepherd, resting by his feet. It wasn't Bear. Bear was sitting beside Alex, and was licking his face from time to time, so Alex knew it wasn't Bear.

"This is защитник" Yassen answered with a thick Russian accent. Alex didn't know what that meant, but he figured it was something dangerous, and mean. "Nicha for short and she is the mother of those puppies you get so much joy from Little Alex. I think she feels threatened by you being around her pups" Yassen said, as Nicha got up. The almost pure white German Shepherd slowly made her way over to Alex. She sat down in front of him, and Alex sat still. He was holding her pup, and she was not familiar with Alex.

She sniffed Alex three times, then put a paw on his leg. He reached up to pet her, and she nuzzled into the touch.

"Hi Nicha. Nice Puppies you have here" Alex said still petting the dog. The dog looked up at Alex, and he swore he thought he saw her smile. Nicha then returned to Yassen's side, leaving Alex with her puppies. Alex looked at Nicha, then at Yassen. She was a lot like her owner. Today had been interesting so far, that's for sure, and Alex was concerned with how it was going to continue.

* * *

Thanks for reading! IF you want me to continue PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Thanks for reading.

I don't own anything.

Please review if you want me to continue this story.

* * *

Alex sat back down in the chair that he was just sitting in, and took a deep breath. He had taken in a lot of information in the last hour, and everything was starting to sink in. He looked around the room and saw a lot of people, some who cared about him, and others who he didn't know very well. He had parents, well he wasn't sure of that yet, but he had his uncle back, and that was all that mattered really, and plus if he did have his parents back then, his life would be set. Back to normal for Alex Rider, except for the last year of spying and nearly getting killed.

Alex sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by soft push to his foot. He looked down and saw a puppy looking up at him with it's head turned to the side. The puppy was studying him. Alex smiled and bent down, he then picked up the gray pup, and sat him in his lap. The pup was content as he was pet by Alex, and he let Alex resume his thoughts.

"So" Alex finally spoke up after a minute to himself "about that DNA test". Alex stopped himself as eyes watched him carefully. Near him, his uncle sighed but nodded all the same.

"There is a trusted, well informed former MI6 agent that we have come to know. He has his own practice here in town. I'm sure he can get the results in a timely manner" Ian started and Alex nodded.

"When exactly can we do that?" Alex asked, and Ian nodded again.

"I'll give him a call, see if he can make any special arrangements, though I don't expect him to make house visits just for us Riders, but Sammy boy can be something else, so who knows" Ian muttered as he walked out of the room. Yassen shook his head, but said nothing. Nicha sat beside him and watched Alex with a firm glance. Bear was still playing with the other puppies.

K-Unit talked amongst themselves but they were mildly listening to the conversations throughout the room.

Alex looked at the puppy in his lap and smiled. The pup was sleeping softly under Alex's petting hand, and this made Alex think. He had nothing to say to his parents, so he sat in silence, causally watching the puppy, and sometimes glancing around the room to watch the others momentarily. Koda, his name would be Koda, Alex decided.

Helen stood up and smiled at Alex as she did.

"I'm going to start cooking. Yassen, put these puppies up. They don't need to be out when we eat. John, inform K-Unit on their positions, and their expected duties" She paused and looked down at Alex "Alex, do you want to help me?" She asked and Alex cleared his throat.

"Sure. I'm rubbish in the kitchen though" Alex said. It hadn't been a lie. He wasn't the best when it came to cooking, he knew how to make a few meals to keep him alive if need be, but he figured he was nothing compared to what he assumed she was like in the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you" She answered, and held out a hand for Alex. Alex picked up the puppy, and sat him on the ground softly. Koda woke up in the process, and went to be with the other puppies. Alex took the hand extended to him, and she helped him stand. She then led him into the hallway, pointing at John and Yassen as she left.

"It's no surprise who runs the ship around here" she said smiling as she led them away from the sitting room. The sitting room opened into a long hallway, she went right, and Alex followed her down the wooden walled hallway. They passed a few rooms along the way, and Alex tried his best to look into them as he passed, and learned that there was also an office, and a bathroom. Then the hallway opened up to the giant foyer that the stairs and the front door were in. She continued through the foyer, and entered the kitchen. She cut on the light to reveal a large, chrome kitchen.

It held all the basic necessities of a modern kitchen, but it was more spaced out, providing enough room for everyone to be in here at the same time, if need be. Alex was impressed.

"I think we'll just have a simple meal tonight. How about a very classic Fish and Chips? You do like Fish and Chips right?" She asked watching Alex with a smile.

"It's one of my favorites. I don't get it a lot though. My uncle is a health nut" Alex muttered, and she laughed slightly.

"Yes, we spys tend to be. This will be healthy though. You work on the fish, and I'll do the chips yes?" She asked and Alex shrugged. He wasn't sure what he was really supposed to be doing. She smiled at him, and led him over to the refrigerator. "The fish is in the freezer. We won't fry, frying is bad for the heart. We'll bake instead. What I want you to do is get the fish out of the freezer, and onto a foiled pan. Got that hon?" She asked, her mind evidently somewhere else.

Alex nodded and set quick work of his task. After he found the items he would need, with a few points and hints from Helen, he had everything. He stopped for a second and watched her work. She had skilled hands, and they were cutting up a food, that Alex strongly doubted was a potato.

After he sat 9 pieces of fish on the foiled pan, he turned to her again.

"Alright, the fish is on the pan" he said, and she turned to him with a smile.

"Good, good. Let's take a look shall we?" She asked, and walked over to the pan. She smiled at the work he had done, and nodded her head pleased. "Good good! You're a natural at this" She said and Alex tried not to blush. If the woman really was his mother, she had just gave him a compliment, and her praise felt good to Alex.

"What's next?" Alex asked, a little too eager to help. At that moment movement caught his eye from the foyer, and Alex turned to watch K-Unit John, Ian, and Yassen walk past. Ian popped his head through the doorway and smiled.

"Sam will be coming over shortly" he informed and Helen's smile grew.

"Good. He'll stay for dinner then. Alex please set another fish on the pan, we're having a very special guest tonight" She stated, and Alex did so without question. After settling the fish just right Alex looked back up at the tall lean woman.

She stood about 5 inches taller than him, and her eyes were a deep blue. Her smile was amazing, and Alex thought it looked like his for a moment, but then shut himself out. He wasn't even sure this woman was his mother. He told himself not to get attached.

"Now you're going to season them. I'll slice a lemon for you. Just spread the juice over all the pieces. It'll be amazing trust me" she said, and grabbed a lemon from the refrigerator, and a knife from the drawer. She cut the lemon quickly and handed it to him. She then handed him the pepper and let him do his job.

After Alex had all the pieces lemoned and peppered, she came up beside him with her pan of chips. They were long, and covered in crumbs, and Alex was nervous.

"That doesn't look like a potato" Alex started but she cut him off with her laughter.

"Oh, you'll love them! Yours will go in on the first rack then. I'll put them in. Will you set the oven please? 190 degrees for 25 minutes, and that should do it" She said and Alex did as he was told.

Soon both pans were sitting in the oven and Helen smiled at Alex.

"Alright. Go find your uncle and dad. Tell them that dinner will be ready in about 25 minutes" She said as she started cleaning up. Alex nodded and walked out of the kitchen and to the left, where he saw them walking with K-Unit earlier.

Alex followed the light that was shining and walked swiftly to the room. K-Unit, Yassen, Ian and John were all gathered around the table when Alex came to the doorway. All chatter stopped as he entered the room.

John smiled at him, and raised his eyebrows, inviting Alex to speak.

"She said dinner will be ready in 25 minutes" Alex said with no emotion. He was ready to find out if these people were his parents or not. It hurt too much to be constantly let down with the reminder that these people may not be his parents. He liked them enough. They were both nice to him, and he would really enjoy it if they were his parents.

"Why thank you Alex" John said, and Alex nodded before he turned around and walked away from the room. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen the doorbell rang, and Helen rushed away from the sink to answer the door.

"Sam!" Helen said with a smile, and let in the tall, unknown figure

* * *

Hello! Thank you all for reading! Please review if you want me to continue this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Wahoo! Next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! I really want to hear from you all!

I don't own anything!

Leave a review please!

* * *

The tan white man walked through the doorway and shook his head. His black curly hair bounced as his head shook from right to left, and his dark brown eyes held a glare at the woman in front of him.

"I told you to stop calling me that" the man said angrily, his accent was weird and Alex knew exactly who it was.

In front of him stood his Godfather, Anthony Sean Howel, otherwise known as Ash, the man who had betrayed them. Alex stiffened in his place and glared at the man from the corner of the room.

"Alex, honey, come meet this very special man" Helen said with a cheerful voice that held an unshed laugh. Ash turned to Alex and he smiled a movie star grin, and cleared his throat.

"We've actually met Helen, and not on very good circumstances. Alex, yes, we meet again" Ash said, his voice a strange tone, as if he were interested in how this was going to turn out. Alex was going to speak, but the sudden movement from the hall stopped him.

Soon the little foyer was filled as John, Ian, and Yassen stepped in, leaving K-Unit to stand awkwardly in the hallway. Alex suddenly felt very claustrophobic.

"Sammy boy!" Ian said loudly as he stepped up to the man, he opened his arms with a wide smile, but instead Ash punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop calling me that. All of you Riders better stop calling me that stupid name, or there will be hell to pay" Ash said with a glare, and Alex felt his heartbeat quicken. The others laughed, but Alex did not.

"What are you going to do? Kill them?" Alex muttered, but it was heard by the entire household, and met with an awkward silence. Alex felt flustered, too much was going on, too much was happening way too quickly.

John smiled, and forced a chuckle "good one Alex". Ash stared at Alex for a second before he cleared his throat and sighed.

"I was never on their side" Ash started, looking into Alex's deep hardened eyes, to hard for a 14 year old. "I had no clue John, and Helen, or even later Ian, were alive, and held captive. MI6 sent me on a mission, yes, I was a double agent, and not a very good one at that" Ash started to explain, and Alex shook his head.

"This is starting to seem like a cruel sick joke MI6 played, and it seems to me, that the people I should trust now were in on it" Alex started, and Ian looked at him confused. "Not you" Alex confirmed, and he confidently nodded his head, leaving Ash to look uncomfortable, and Yassen to look angry.

The Russian hissed and took a few steps toward Alex. Soon Alex found himself cornered by the angry Russian.

"You think I knew about this? What? I just let it happen?" he paused glaring at Alex hard. "After all the times I saved you, this is how you treat me? Like a criminal? I didn't do anything Little Alex. No one was in on this 'sick joke'. As soon as I found out what was happening I bust my ass trying to save them. You wouldn't understand. You're just a child, a very misinformed child" Yassen continued, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop yelling at him" John said, butting in on the conversation. "I don't care how mad you get at my child, don't yell at him" his voice was serious, but understanding. "This is a lot of information to take in don't you think?" John asked, calming Yassen a little bit.

Yassen nodded and took a step back. Alex wanted to get out of there soon and very soon, but he had to find out what Ash was doing here.

Just like Yassen, Ash was fighting for the good side, and though Alex knew his family trusted the man, he wasn't so sure he did, even after the Snakehead mission. He had trusted the man, and he had betrayed him, if the betrayal was intentional or unintentional didn't matter, it was still a betrayal in Alex's mind.

"You're the trusted MI6 agent? The good family friend who is also a doctor?" Alex asked and Ash nodded with raised eyebrows.

"And how do I know that you'll tell the truth about this whole DNA test?" Alex asked, feeling overwhelmed. What if he got lied to again?

Ian shook his head, he hated to see his nephew this way, but the group remained silent, until Snake cleared his throat from the hallway.

"I could be a witness to it" he offered, and Alex thought about it for a second before nodding. He trusted Snake, even though he and K-unit were not that close, he knew them, and had for a while. He had already been able to assess them and he had deemed them trustworthy enough.

"Alright, you can be a witness" Ash said and cleared his throat. "We should get started with the DNA samples. I have everything ready, it just might take a while for the machine to do it's job. I'd say it'll take about an hour and a half depending on the certain variables I use. I'm trying to do this quick and most efficiently" Ash started, but Ian cut him off.

"Oh, shut up know-it-all. Just do it already" Ian said, and Ash glared at the man before he nodded curtly.

"To the lab them" John said, and looked back at K-Unit. "Snake, you'll come with us." John then patted Alex on the shoulder and smiled as he walked past. Ash started that way with John, but Alex hesitated, and Helen noticed.

"Come on then. It'll be quick and nice. You'll have the results soon, and then you'll feel a lot better I'm sure" she said and smiled as she stopped in front of him. She looked back at Yassen and Ian, and smiled mockingly. "You two set the table."

She then gestured for Alex to step in front of her as they walked back down the hall toward the sitting room.  
"Yes mother" Alex heard Ian say as they walked quietly down the hall. They passed the sitting room, and followed the hall as it turned right. The next room that Alex investigated was the room for the dogs. As they passed Alex could tell it was very spacious, and could hear the dogs in the room playing. The hall then continued to the right again, and there was an open doorway. Alex looked inside as they passed and saw couches and a tv. it looked quite like the sitting room, but it was not the sitting room.

"that's the living room" Helen informed as they passed. Soon they were at the end of the hall. It came to a sudden stop at another door. This one closed, and haunting, different from the others.

"This room is off limits, never come into this room unless you are invited to come in. This room is dangerous" she said as she opened the door. Alex stepped in after her and was greeted by an office, just an office.

"It doesn't look very dangerous" Alex muttered as he looked around. There was a desk near a wall with a very big comfortable chair. There was also a medical examination bed on the other side, but what was most interesting about the room was the staircase that led down. The staircase was in the other corner, and looked creepy, but Alex followed Helen down them.

The stairs led them down to a basement, and as Alex got deeper into the room, he noticed the medical equipment neatly arranged throughout the room. It was a lab, a medical lab.

Helen and Alex approached the others quietly, but did not disturb them. Ash looked up as they approached. He had a needle in his hand, and John was sitting in a nearby chair.

"Alright. This is what is going to happen" Ash started, looking and talking mostly to Alex. "I'm going to be using a Gel Electrophoresis Chamber. This piece of medical equipment is capable of separating several strands of DNA using an electric current. This is used for comparison of DNA, and will be able to assess if John and Helen are your actual parents, curing your anxiety" Ash stated, but Alex didn't say anything. He did understand what was going to happen though. He had learned about this machine in his biology course, only briefly though. He understood the basic concept.

"First the DNA samples are inserted, then a gel is used to concentrate the proteins within the DNA. After a certain amount of time, depending on the gel and the current of electricity used the proteins within the DNA samples will separate, and we will be able to compare your DNA to your parents" Ash continued. Alex had no reaction.

"First I will collect the DNA samples" Ash said, and smiled at John. "I'm going to take some of your blood Johnny boy. Then I'll take Helen's, and then Alex's. The DNA in the blood will be sufficient for a simple, and quick Paternity test."

Everything was silent as Ash took John's blood, and capped it in a tube. Then he repeated the process with Helen and Alex. Soon Ash held the three samples carefully marked J, H, and A. He then continued to explain.

"I'm not going to tell you the gel solution, or the current voltage I'll be using, you wouldn't understand it anyway" Ash said, and Alex looked to Snake who only nodded.

"I know exactly what he's doing Alex, and he hasn't made any mistake, or pass at trying to fix the results. Trust me" Snake said quietly. Alex had no choice but to do so.

After Ash set up the different parts of the machine, Alex watched as the DNA samples were added.

"I'll put Alex's in the middle, for easier comparison. You share 50% of each of your parent's DNA, so if they are your parents, their samples will be very similar to yours. It should take about an hour and a half for the machine to run it's course. Until then we'll return upstairs, and let it do it's job" Ash said, and stepped back from the cabinet in completeness.

Alex followed Helen, John, Snake and Ash back up the stairs and down the long, winding hallway. It all happened in a blur, and soon he was sitting down at the dinner table with ghosts, and enemies of his past, awaiting the most important news of his life. Were these people really his family?

* * *

Thanks for reading! What's the DNA test gonna say? I wonder? Please review if you want a quick update!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Thanks for reading!

I don't own anything!

Please review!

* * *

Alex ate in silence. He sat across from Yassen who glared at him every time he got the chance. Apparently their conversation from earlier was still weighing heavily on Yassen's mind, and the teen was unphased. The assassin would get over it, he hoped.

Ian sat beside Alex, and laughed loudly at a joke that John had just told, but Alex wasn't listening. His mind was focused elsewhere, and even the punchline of a funny joke couldn't pull Alex out of his stupor. K-Unit sat at the opposite end of the long dark wooden table, and spoke quietly amongst themselves, the table was clearly divided. John sat at the head of the table, with Helen to his right. He tried to get Alex to sit to his left, but he declined. Instead Ian took his seat there, leaving Yassen to sit beside Helen, and Ash beside Yassen. Alex was between Ian and Ben, and though Ben didn't want to, he sat beside Eagle, who ended the table. Wolf sat at the other head, while Snake was left to sit beside Ash on the opposite side.

Ben glanced at Alex worriedly "Alex, what's wrong?" Ben asked quietly, only allowing for himself and Alex to hear the conversation. Ben was extra careful. He knew he was sitting at a table full of spies, and the last thing he wanted to do was breech Alex's trust.

"Oh, nothing" Alex answered moodily, trying to get Ben to back off, but his warning was ignored.

"You know you can talk to me Al. Just say the words and I'm here for you bud" Ben said, and inwardly smiled when Alex's face softened just a little bit. Ben had become one of his best friends since he worked with the man, and though he might be unsure about the others, he knew Ben, and he trusted the man. Ben had saved his life, and had helped him even when it wasn't his place.

"I know, thanks Ben" Alex said quietly, and then went back to his food sitting on his plate. He had cut up his fish, and hadn't tried the chips yet, but he picked one up and examined it carefully. She hadn't been cutting a potato, that Alex was certain of. Helen watched him with a smile as he examined the thin chip in his hand.

"What are they?" Alex asked, and Helen cleared her throat before answering.

"Just try them Alex. I think you'll enjoy them. They taste like regular chips, they are just healthier" Helen said with a smile, but Alex still hesitated.

"You avoided the question" Alex said quietly, still examining the yellowish thin line in front of him. It didn't look like a regular chip either, the outside had a thick layer of crumbs, and Alex could only be so careful. He was surrounded by people, other than K-Unit, who were either supposed to be dead, working for the dark side, or both.

Ian looked at him with a dry expression.

"Just taste it Alex" Ian said, and suddenly all eyes were watching him. He felt his cheeks try to heat up with redness, and he willed it to go away. Though he had become the center of attention, he still did not try the chip in front of him. He had already taken several bites of the fish, and that was because he had made it. He didn't know what she could have done to it, and after all of his missions, he was not going to eat the mystery food, and suddenly end up poisoned and kidnapped.

Alex sighed, and examined it harder. Everyone was still watching him, but Yassen's glare made him shiver, so he avoided any and all eye contact. The awkward silence was suddenly invaded by the angry Russian sitting across from him.

"You foolish, foolish child. You are 14 years old, and here you are being so careful. Everyone sitting at this table has eaten them, and no one is dead, or even remotely sick" Yassen spat with anger laced through his thick Russian accent that only got thicker as his anger grew.

Eyes were back on Alex again.

"That's what you're worried about?" Ian asked from beside him, and Alex didn't answer. "Do you not trust me? What have I ever done to you to make you not trust me?" Ian demanded an explanation.

"It's not that I don't trust you" Alex started but Ian cut him off.

"What did those people do to you Alex? Before I left you were so carefree. It was refreshing to see you be so careless and so trustworthy of everything and everyone. You're just a kid Alex. I can't believe after all these years you don't trust me" Ian said, and was going to continue until John cut him off.

"You would be the exact same way Ian, and so would you Yassen. Alex has been through a lot, and honestly, I don't blame him for being careful. Yes it hurts sometimes to know that my child doesn't trust me. But, I knew it would be like this. You can't expect him to just trust us because we ask him too. In the few missions he's been on, he knows more than that, and assuming he doesn't is degrading to him. Now everyone here at this table knows exactly what Alex has been through, and if he's only a little careful, I think we have a reason to be thankful" John finished, and smiled at Alex. He picked up a chip off of his plate and looked at it carefully. "They are made from Courgette. They look different because of the preparation process. In order for them to look as though they were fried, they have to have a thick coat of crumbs to darken around the outer layer. Now they are not poisoned, and as Yassen said everyone has eaten them so far, and no one is sick or dead. I do understand if you do not want to try it though" John finished his small speech by taking a small bite out of the chip and then he winked at Alex.

Alex still felt a few eyes watching him, and he decided not to say anything. Instead he put the chip down, and focused on eating all of the fish on his plate. Helen tried, but she could not hide the disappointment on her face as Alex put down the chip, and continued to eat only the fish.

They continued to eat in awkward silence until finally chatter started up again. Though the others ate the chips, Alex did not. Finally everyone had finished eating, and Helen, Ian and John started to gather up the plates leaving him alone with K-Unit, Yassen, and Ash.

Yassen's glare was still evident; though Alex had made it his mission not to look at him during the meal, the Russian was still angry. Alex felt as if he had to say something, but he didn't want to in front of the others.

Ash cleared his throat, and looked at his watch.

"Hum, well it's been about 30 minutes. As soon as John and Helen are finished we'll go get the results. Then you'll surely feel better huh?" Ash said looking at Alex, and Alex tried to bite back a rude comment.

Helen, John and Ian walked back into the room, and Ash and Snake got up, but Ian protested.

"I want to go too!" Though Ian was a grown adult, his voice made him seem like a child. John sighed.

"Fine fine. You can come too" John said, and Alex found himself looking at Ben. He would need more backup if the results turned out negative and they tried to capture him. Not only was safety a main concern, Alex found himself wanting the comfort that Ben provided him. John noticed his glance, and he smiled.

"Why don't we all go?" John asked and looked at Ash, as if to ask his permission.

"Sure, let's all be there to hear the results" Ash muttered and led the group through the winding hallway, into his office, and down the stairs to his lab.

Ash and Snake looked at the results carefully. The group had settled down, and found a place to stand. Ben stood beside Alex, and quickly and carefully patted his back in comfort. Ben could tell his younger friend, who was more like a brother, was stiff with worry beside him.

Ash cleared his throat, and after a short nod from Snake, he turned to the group. He had a smile on his face as he turned to Helen and John. He made a point to look at Alex though as he gave the results.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" Ash said, and suddenly all eyes turned on Alex.

Alex didn't know what to feel. He was happy, but he was still confused. He was still trying to understand his emotions as Yassen turned to him with a glare and made a sly comment.

"Now you can stop acting so damn paranoid" he started, but before he could continue Ian cut him off.

"And you can start acting like yourself again." Though Ian's voice was cheerful, a deep contrast from Yassen's, something when off in Alex, and he could not hold his comments inside anymore.

"Why does everyone think I'm not being myself? None of you, aside from Ben, know me" Alex's voice was hot with anger, and he continued though he felt eyes of anger and concern watching him closely. "I should start to feel better now that I know the results? It doesn't matter what the stupid test says. Ok, so what? They're my real parents it's not like they've been here for me, and it's not like I needed them. Why would I need them now?" Alex's voice was choked as he continued. He had lived his whole life wanting to know his parents, and here he was, now in front of them, belittling their existence, and acting as if they don't mean anything to him.

Alex looked up at the others in the room. His mom had tears streaming down her face, and so did his dad, but they did not look angry. They looked sad at how this turned out. Ian, Yassen, and Ash looked furious. They each shared the look of a bull seeing red, and Alex could tell they were trying hard not to say anything. The majority of K-Unit looked surprised, and Alex had to stop himself from looking into Ben's eyes, he did feel Ben's hand on his back again though.

Alex sighed, and turned around.

"I'm going to bed" he muttered and ran up the stairs, out of the office, and away from the others.

"Alex" Ben said as he turned to leave, but it did not stop the teen. The group was looking carefully at Ben, and he coughed.

"I'll go talk to him" Ben muttered and carefully made his way up the stairs, out of the office, and down the hall.

Soft whimpering made him stop for a second. He looked down and found a gray and brown puppy standing in the hallway.

"How did you get out here little fellow?" Ben asked, and even if the puppy could talk Ben thought he wouldn't get an answer. The pup seemed very shy as Ben looked down at him. Ben carefully picked the pup up and pet it.

The pup calmed in his hands, and somewhere upstairs he heard a door slam. He brought the puppy to his chest, and sighed.

"Come on. You can come with me. Alex needs some cheering up, and you're just the pup to help me." Ben said as he smiled softly at the pup in his arms. He then made his way up the main stairs and to the shut wooden door. He would talk to Alex, and he would find out what was going on with his young friend. It was his job, and he was going to do the best damn job he could. This was important.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! Should I continue this story?


	8. Chapter 8

Yes another chapter so quickly. I just had to update. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please give me feedback!

I don't own anything.

Please review!

* * *

Alex sat down on his bed with a huff. Though he'd been hiding the pain all day, he could no longer cover it up. Running had not been good for his leg, and he could feel the blood running down from where the stitches had been strained. He loudly sighed, aware that no one could hear him from their position in the basement lab.

"Damn it" Alex said, anger and confusion evident in his voice. Not only did his leg hurt, the other wounds on his body hurt as well. His last mission was weighing heavily on his mind. Suddenly he remembered everything. The darkness, the laughter, the cuts and burns.

He didn't forget, his mind just subconsciously pushed it aside with the new information he had received. Now it was all rushing back to him. He'd lived the majority of today in blissful ignorance, and now he was faced with the pain again.

The burn wounds that had been treated more than 24 hours ago had started to burn in earnest again. It felt as if he had been set on fire, again. The cuts to his chest also hurt. His captors wanted to cut his heart out, and though they were unsuccessful, they had made deep cuts in a square on his chest. Not only did that make his chest hurt, it also made his bullet wound throb with an intense reminder.

"Shit" Alex managed to get out before he fell to the floor. It was all too much. He could feel the intense pain surge through his body like electricity, and he heard his name being called as he lost consciousness.

Ben made his way to the wooden door, and sighed. The puppy in his arms was nuzzled into this chest, and was sleeping softly. Ben knocked on the deep wooden door, and waited for an answer. When he was unsuccessful, he tried again.

"Alex," Ben called softly to the wooden door. Then he heard a loud thump. Alex needed him, he thought, and with a swift push, pushed the door open. He was shocked to find Alex passed out on the floor, a small pool of blood had gathered under the boy, and at first Ben though he had been shot. But when he took a closer look he was slightly relieved to find it was from his recent wounds. Ben put the puppy down on the bed and quickly bent over Alex.

Ben checked his pulse, and was happy when he found a strong rhythm. Though his body had given up, the boy's heart was still in it. Ben also checked to make sure he was breathing. After he found the warm breath coming out of his nose, he cursed.

"Shit, you were supposed to tell us when you were in pain. Damn it Alex" Ben muttered before picking the light weighing teenage spy up. Without hesitation Ben knew what he had to do. With all of his training, he carried Alex without trouble to the only people Ben knew could help him.

As Ben started making his way down the stairs to the medical lab he started yelling.

"It's Alex, he needs help" Ben's voice was strained with worry, though he tried to hide it. The boy in his arms meant a lot to him, and he would do everything he could to help him.

"What's wrong?" The panic in John's voice was evident, he and Helen were the first people to meet Ben at the bottom of the stairs. John picked Alex up out of the spies arms and looked up in shock.

"He passed out. He must had been hurting all day. He just got back from a mission" Ben started but was cut off.

"We know, we were there" Helen said without further explanation as she followed her husband to where he was laying their soon on the medical bed. They had all been there. In truth K-Unit had already met the others when they worked feverishly to find and rescue Alex from his last mission.

Alex thought it was just K-Unit who had rescued him, but in truth John, Helen, Ian, Yassen, and Ash had helped in huge majority. K-Unt had been the muscle when it was needed, the others had been the brain behind the mission.

Ben followed close behind the pair as they walked, with Alex in John's arms, to the nearby examination table. Ash was already getting everything together.

"How is his breathing? His pulse?" Ash questioned from the monitors he was working on quickly.

"He seems out of breath, but his pulse is strong" Ben answered and tried to continue to follow the couple, however James grabbed ahold of his arm and stopped him from crowding the family.

John laid Alex on the medical bed, and Ash took command.

"Take those clothes off of him. I need to be able to see what I'm working with" he commanded in a strong voice. He then turned around and worked with the monitors again. John, and Helen started to strip their hurt child, and Ian stepped in to help them. They left Alex in his boxer shorts, propped up against the bed. His fair skin was covered in marks; scars of old wounds were still evident on the boy's smooth skin, and cuts of recent wounds were bleeding hard with agitation.

"I wasn't informed of any other injuries than his leg" Snake muttered from beside Wolf, and Ben shook his head.

"He didn't want anyone to know he was hurt" Ben muttered and was cut off with a curse from Wolf.

"Stupid kid, he should know by now that we care about him. Even if he's not so sure about his actual family, he should at least trust us enough to tell Snake when he's hurt" Wolf said and Ben shook his head.

"Alex is stubborn. He didn't want anyone to know, and no one did, until it was almost too late" Ben said and continued to watch the others work.

Ash prepared a needle.

"He needs fluids. He's very dehydrated" Ash said, and felt around for a strong vein in Alex's right wrist. After finding one he inserted the IV and made sure it was working. He then looked down at Alex's body.

Blood was seeping onto the sheets, and he sighed.

"Let me get him cleaned and stitched up, then we'll move him to another, more comfortable bed. His body was in a lot of pain, and he chose to ignore it. His body couldn't handle it" Ash said and then in silence started to work on the bloody wounds.

John looked at Ben and gave a small smile.

"It seems my son trusts you more than anyone" John said and Ben could see the slight jealous tone in his voice. "Thank you, for being there for him, when we were not" John said and Ben sighed.

"You could not help that. We all know that, and Alex will realize it sooner or later. He really doesn't mean anything he said. I know the kid like the back of my hand, and he's really excited that you're alive, all of you. He's just careful, and after all that's happened I don't blame him. He just needs some time. A lot has happened in the last week for Alex. This was a lot of information to take in" Ben said and John nodded.

"Well I'm glad my son has someone he trusts. Someone who will help him, and guide him" John started, and Ben could tell he was pained.

"It'll take some time, but Alex will come around. He did with me. Just keep pushing, and be there for him. He needs to be able to trust you, all of you. You're his family, and he needs to know that you all are not going anywhere. He's had enough disappointment, and hurt in his life already" Ben finished and was confused when he was pulled into a firm hug by Helen.

"Thank you so much for helping him" Helen said as she hugged him.

"He means a lot to me" Ben said, and Helen smiled as she pulled back.

"He means a lot to us too"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, it's been a while huh? Sorry it's been so long. I hope you all are still interested in this though. This chapter will be long in order to apologize for the long absence. Thanks for the support though!

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Ash was careful stitching the week teen up. Several places on Alex's body needed stitches, along with his leg that had been bleeding strongly from the week and torn stitches that tried to bind the skin back together. There were seven places in all, a majority of the new stitches on the pale white stomach and back.

Though K-Unit stayed back from the table, except for Anthony who pitched in when needed, they were still fuming with anger. James huffed in annoyance at the kid, and muttered stupid whenever Ash found a new cut or burned that graced the small teen. Though Conner and Anthony held their comments in, they were still pretty angry, but Ben was silent. He was worried, very worried.

Ben knew Alex was going to be ok, the kid could survive anything. Ben was worried about the future. Would MI6 really give up that easily? What he knew of Alan Blunt made him doubt that the group had seen their last of the old, annoying man, which only made Ben angrier. Alex spent his whole life wanting a family, and Ben was upset that a lonely old man, with no life, would be the one who could mess that up. Ben pushed those thoughts out of his head, when Helen looked at him with a small smile.

Helen walked up to Ben and watched him silently before she cleared her throat in a small cough.

"Thank you again" her voice was quiet in volume, but confident and strong in tone. Ben smiled and nodded.

"It's my job" he answered, and was going to continue, but stopped when he saw sight of Alex again. Ash had John, Ian, Yassen, and Anthony carefully turn the small teen to where he was lying on his stomach. The air caught in his throat as he took in the muscular back of the boy. There were many lines of abuse on Alex's back, and Ben started to feel angry again. MI6 had failed Alex, the evidence was right there on his body.

Helen gasped softly as she turned and looked as well. Old scars met new ones in several lines across his back. The message was clear as day to all those present in the room, and the tension once again rose.

On the once pure tanned skin of the 14 year old spy, was a message written in scars and new cuts, reading Never Forgive, and under that Never Forget. It didn't need a signature. Everyone in the room knew who did it. Never Forgive was all scars, deep, and red as the skin around it was agitated, however, the Never Forget area, was new, and Ben cringed at the thought that this had been done recently.

"Those bastards are lucky they're dead" Ian said quietly, the anger evident in the voice. John shook with the new anger resonating in his body, and took a deep breath. A tense silence invaded the room, and finally Ash spoke up.

"I'll put some cream on it so they'll go away" Ash said quietly, not looking at anyone else, just focusing on getting the wounds cleaned and healed. Never Forgive was mostly healed, but needed to be cleaned. The scars were evident though, and after Ash cleaned the wounds, he covered the entire area with cream to get the scars to go away, and then covered the area in a big, and thick bandage

He then attended to the burns on the boy's back,. When he was finished he took a deep breath and nodded. Ash looked at John, Ian, and Yassen before he spoke.

"He's all fixed up. I'm going to keep him on the IV tonight. He'll probably sleep for most of the night. His body needs to recover." Ash said and pointed to the bed in the corner "We just need to transfer him to that bed."

Before he continued though Helen spoke up.  
"I would feel more comfortable if he was upstairs, near all of us, and in his own bed" she looked at Ash, almost as if asking for permission.

"That can be done. Someone will have to carry him though, but I can disconnect the IV until he's upstairs." He said, and John nodded.

"Then let's get him upstairs" John said and waited for Ash to unhook the IV, and nod. John carefully picked up his son, and held him close to his chest, and followed Ash and Ian up the stairs. Yassen, Helen, and K-Unit followed closely.

Helen turned down the blankets before John laid Alex down on the bed, he then covered him up, and let Ash put the IV back in his wrist. After Alex was settled, the group took a breath. Though they were still angry at what Scorpia did to Alex, they were thankful that he was ok, and with them now.

The group stayed in an awkward silence until Yassen spoke up.

"I'm going for a run." He then walked out of the room. The others heard his footsteps down the stairs, and heard a swift yell of "Nicha". The others looked at Ash and he nodded.

"There's nothing I can do. We just have to wait for him to wake up." Helen stepped to him, and hugged him quickly.

"Thank you Ash. For everything. Will you…" he interrupted her.

"I'll stay" he confirmed, and she smiled, and patted his shoulder. She then stood beside John again. He was still watching Alex, but when Helen put her hand on his shoulder, he turned to K-Unit.

"We'll finish going over your duties tomorrow. Just make yourselves at home and get some rest tonight" John said, and K-Unit nodded. Ben took one last look at Alex before he left the room with the other three. They then made their way down to watch TV, and eventually Ian went as well. Ash then looked at John and Helen and smiled.

"He'll be ok. You two get some rest as well. We're all here" Ash then looked back at Alex, and nodded. He then left the room and left the two parents to watch over their son.

Six hours later, when Yassen returned to the room,, he and Nicha found the two sitting with their heads back on the two chairs in the corner of the room. They were both asleep, so Yassen shook his head and cleared his throat as he entered the room. The two did not awake though. Yassen shook his head but shook John on the shoulder anyway. He woke up suddenly with wide eyes. He then sat straight up and looked at Alex before turning and looking at Helen.

"Go get some sleep man. I'll stay with him" Yassen said and John looked at him confused. "It's 3 in the morning Rider. Get your wife and go to bed. You're next door, and I'll stay with him" Yassen said louder, and John nodded before looking at Helen. He decided against waking her up, instead he picked her up and took her with him as he made his way to their bedroom.

Nicha went to sit beside Yassen's feet as he sat down in the chair that John was sitting in. He pet the dog on her head and smiled. After a few seconds of watching the boy sleep Yassen sighed, and straightened up.

"Nicha" He said sternly but quietly, and the adult Shepard turned her head to look at her owner. Yassen looked into her eyes and spoke softly, but keeping his sternness known to the dog. "Protect" Yassen said as he pointed to the teen sleeping on the nearby bed. Nicha turned to look at where Yassen was pointing, and turned back to look at Yassen. She then went to the bed. Yassen assumed she was just going to sleep, but she reached under the bed and pulled something out.

Yassen looked closer and laughed as she pulled out a little puppy, the smallest of the bunch, from under the bed. Yassen got up and picked the pup up from her mouth and looked at it. This was this pup he was with Alex earlier. He smiled, and put the pup on the empty space on the bed. Nicha looked up at him with an expectant gaze. He narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"Fine, but stay still, and protect" he said, and Nicha jumped up on the bed, and cuddled her puppy close, but kept a watchful eye on Alex as well. Yassen sat back in the chair, and shook his head. He looked at Alex carefully, and was happy when he saw more color on the once pale skin. He couldn't believe the kid wouldn't tell them he was in pain. Yassen shook his head. The kid was so innocent when Yassen had met him, now it was hard to watch how protected the kid had become.

Yassen shook his head again, and spent the next few hours watching as the kid slept. He must have dozed off, because he was suddenly woken up by a loud bark. He gained composure very quickly, and saw Ash trying to check Alex, but Nicha was watching him with snarled teeth, and a growl.

Yassen got up, and snapped at Nicha, she suddenly backed down, and let Ash look over Alex quickly. The sun was shining through the window and as Ash checked the IV, which Alex had completed overnight. Ash decided to take the IV out, and was surprised when Alex still didn't wake up.

"He'll wake up soon" Ash said, and left the room, leaving Yassen standing by the bed, and Nicha and the puppy watching with lazy eyes. Yassen turned to walk back to the chair, but he heard a groan from the bed. He turned suddenly and saw Alex opening his brown eyes slowly.

"Uh, what happened?" Alex asked quietly, and looked over to the side. Nicha looked up and nudged his arm. He looked at her closer and saw Koda lying there as well. He pet the puppy as it scoot closer to him, and he smiled. He then looked at Yassen.

"You passed out. You stupid child. You should have told us you were hurting." Yassen scolded, but stopped. "I'll go get your parents" Yassen said, but Alex shook his head.

"Wait, we need to talk" Alex said quietly, and Yassen looked at him, remembering the events from last night.

"Want to keep accusing me Little Alex?" Yassen said and raised his eyebrows.

"About that…" Alex trailed off, but was cut off by Yassen.

"I get it. You don't know who to trust. Understand though, that the people here are your family. Don't lose them because you're too caught up in being protective of yourself." Yassen's voice was softer than Alex expected, and he waited a second before nodding. He watched the older Russian man who had saved his life more than once, in silence before the man nodded and turned to the door. "I'll get your parents" he said as he walked out of the room.

Alex sighed, and stiffened at the pain he felt surge through his body. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still pain. Koda nudged his arm, and suddenly he was paying attention to the dogs lying on his bed. Nicha was glancing protectively at the both Koda, and him. Alex continued to pet Koda, and tried to believe that everything would be ok. Everything had to be ok.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you want me to continue this!


End file.
